<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Delight Is My Demise by kickassfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496181">Your Delight Is My Demise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu'>kickassfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3x14, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Old Fic, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring at her shining eyes, he bared a bit of his truth, “Would you rather I tell you my feelings? Of how your beauty just pulled me in? How your openness and delight managed to break my self-control?”</p><p>Klaus could almost see the cogs in her head overwork themselves and he laughed quietly, “Exactly. I was just wiping the champagne away.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Delight Is My Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.</p><p>Thank you to my beautiful friend Deppy for beta reading this one and making it better :*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spilled his thoughts, taking notice of Caroline’s careful, but attentive expression, and couldn’t help but be amazed - it didn’t matter if the hummingbird story was true or not, she was still listening to his silly words. <em>She was beautiful, but so much more than that</em>. Normally, he had more control over his actions, more consideration for Caroline’s choices and wants - <em>he knew he shouldn’t </em>- but, before he could stop himself his lips were on hers. </p><p>Caroline was visibly shocked by his actions, unable to even react to Klaus’ soft touch, and he pulled back immediately - berating himself for being overtaken by his emotions. Looking at her confused face, at how her mouth opened and shut repeatedly - trying to find words to say, and insults to throw at him, no doubt - he almost laughed. Caroline looked absolutely adorable and he definitely had to apologize to her; <em>did he though</em>? It was always much more fun to rile her up, and get her heated.</p><p>“Love, you had something on your lips. As the gentleman that I am, I cleaned it for you. <em>You’re welcome</em>.”, Klaus smiled, slightly bowing to her.</p><p>Red-faced, and beyond irritated, she finally managed to spit out, “<em>What? </em>How is that even an excuse? Why would you do that?”</p><p>Staring at her shining eyes, he bared a bit of his truth, “Would you rather I tell you my feelings? Of how your beauty just pulled me in? How your openness and delight managed to break my self-control?”</p><p>Klaus could almost see the cogs in her head overwork themselves and he laughed quietly, “<em>Exactly</em>. I was just wiping the champagne away.”</p><p>“Right, well, maybe we should go then. Start walking, pal.”, she said, pushing him in front of her. As he reluctantly walked with his back turned to her, Caroline traced her lips, an unknown feeling sprouting in her, and a smile blooming on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>